ENNY
ENNY (Entertainment & News New York) is the flagship station of Mystical OTA Television that focuses on entertainment content as well as news content. It is located in New York City, with a sister station, ENLA, for Los Angeles. History The channel was launched on February 1, 1982, after a few months of delay with the airing of the flagship program, Entertainment News @ 7. It was filmed at the Manhattan Center, and the schedule the following few weeks usually included syndicated programming like classic episodes of Doctor Who, and repackaged NASCAR races. The first real prime time show started on February 22, 1982, with Seattle Beat, a police procedural show. The show lasted 17 seasons, with it's series finale being in early 2000. In 1987, Landmark Media Enterprises invested a 25% stock share in Entertainment & News to help keep costs down in the studio. In 1996, the 25% investment was sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group. Nationally syndicated news show In 1993, it was announced that ENNY and ENMI/ENPB will be producing a national news show, similarly to Today, to start airing later that year. On November 1st, 1993, E-N Morning News launched. It started at 4:30am EST and it ended at 8am EST. In early March of 1996, the show moved from a indoor set in Universal Florida to a newly constructed set near the Miami Beach. On July 1st, 1996, new graphics were introduced from Novocom. The graphics rebranded again in early 2000, with Novocom producing the graphics again. In the fall of 2003, it was announced that E-N Studios would be receiving a new set for the news show, and so a temporary riverfront studio will be constructed and used for the fall into the spring. Timeslot * 1993-1998: 4:30am-8am (2h 30 minutes timeslot, 105 minutes without commercials) * 1998-2003: 5am-9am (4h timeslot, 176 minutes without commercials) * 2003-2007: 5:30am-9am (3h 30 minutes timeslot, 154 minutes without commercials) * 2007-2012: 5:30am-10am (4h 30 minutes timeslot, 198 minutes without commercials) * 2012-2018: 5:30am-11am (5h 30 minutes timeslot, 242 minutes without commercials) * 2018-present: 5am-10am (5h timeslot, 220 minutes without commercials) Studios * Universal Florida (November 1, 1993-March 1, 1996) * E-N Studios 1 (March 4, 1996-October 31, 2003, March 2004-present) * E-N Riverfront Studios 1 (November 3, 2003-March 2004, June 2004-present) Graphics * Scanline VFX, E-N Productions (1993-1996) * Novocom (1996-2003) * Cafe FX, Flash Film Works (2003-2009) * Identify FX, Scanline VFX, Cafe FX (2009-2017) * Identity FX (2017-present) Programming News related programming * NY News AM @ 11 * NY Nighttime News @ 11 * Tech Tonight (syndicated through AxiomTechTV.) Entertainment programming * Degeneration (2014-present, airing) * Craft (2009-2014, 2017-present, in production) Sports contracts * E-National Sports (1989-present) ** World Sports Assembly (1990-1993, Summer, 1990-1997, Winter) ** Global AmFootball Series (1994-present) ** Global Cycling Series (1994-present) ** Global Football Championship Series (1998-present) * EnterAction Wrestling/'RaGE Wrestling Federation'/'Axiom Wrestling Federation' (2001-present) * CSGO Underground Finales (2018-present) Studios * Manhattan Center (1982-1989) * EUE/Screen Gems (1988-1995) * E-N Studios NY-NJ (1995-1997) * EN Studio Warehouse NY-NJ (1997-present) Owned and operated affiliates * ENLA (Los Angeles) * ENCH (Chicago) * ENPO (Portland, Oregon) * ENPM (Portland, Maine) * ENBO (Boston) * ENDA (Dallas) * ENSF (San Francisco) * ENPB (Palm Beach) * ENMI (Miami) Category:Chaossy Category:Channels